


Star-Crossed

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Dean are teachers in rival departments at your school.





	Star-Crossed

You were writing the next day’s ‘Do-Now’ on the board, eager to get home and have a glass of wine after the ridiculous staff meeting that afternoon. Test scores had come in, and that always meant that the departments were comparing themselves to each other, everyone wanting the students to do better in their subject area than anyone else’s.

Because _no_ , you couldn’t want the students to do well in _all_ subjects, that was just preposterous!

You had rolled your eyes so much at the meeting that you thought they’d fall out of your face and onto the floor, happy that the majority of your students had scored in the top percentile of the district in math. You were also happy that the English department had done well too, even though your fellow math colleagues wouldn’t ever be happy about that.

You sent a small thumbs up to Dean, your secret English department friend, which he returned as you were dragged from the meeting by your department chair, Charlie.

“Y/N!” Charlie’s voice rang from the door of your classroom. “We’re going to happy hour – the whole math department. You better be there!”

You turned to reply, but Charlie was already gone. You sighed, deciding that you could bear having one drink with the department before heading home to have another. You finished up what you needed to on your whiteboard, making sure your room was set for the next day, before grabbing your purse and heading out.

As you walked through the halls, Dean caught up to you. “Congrats on your test scores, Y/N,” he said, smiling.

“You too, Dean. I just wish it wasn’t all so stupidly competitive,” you replied, falling into step next to him.

Dean laughed. “I know, right? The English department met briefly after the staff meeting, and Benny was going on and on about how we had to beat the math scores on the next round of tests – he went so far to say that we couldn’t talk to any of you guys until then!”

“Well then, you’ll be getting into trouble talking to me,” you teased, bumping shoulders with Dean. He looked around nervously, joking with you.

“Eh,” he shrugged, brushing his hand on the back of his neck. “It’s worth it.”

Before you could reply, you were at the front doors of the school. “See you tomorrow, Y/N,” Dean waved, heading to his car. 

You stood there a moment, watching him walk away – _totally_ not enjoying the view of his delicious bowlegs and the way his sweater hugged his broad shoulders – before you headed to your car and to the bar where you knew the math department would be drinking.

You stayed for two drinks, rolling your eyes more as your fellow math teachers went on and on about how the math department needed to be the best department at the school, and none of the math teachers could risk getting distracted from getting the student scores to beat everyone else. 

When you finally were able to leave, it was with comments of “No fraternizing with the enemy, Y/N” and “Math department for the win!”

Ridiculous.

* * *

Ignoring all inter-department rivalry, you and Dean continued to have your regular grading parties, one or the other of you heading to the other’s classroom most days after school to grade in company. 

Sometimes you talked, sometimes you didn’t, but you always had classic rock on in the background, and you both caught each other singing along every once and a while. You really liked Dean, your enjoyed spending time with him and wanted to spend more.

It was during one such grading party in your room that you were found out. Charlie busted open your door at nearly 5:30, finding you and Dean chatting about his car as you took a break from grading.

“Traitor!” she yelled dramatically, pointing at you and Dean. “Fraternizing with the enemy!”

You laughed at the ridiculousness before you realized that she was actually mad. “Get out, get out!” Charlie was yelling at Dean, shooing him away by waving her arms directly in his face. Eyebrows raised and shocked look on his face, Dean gathered his papers, sending a quick wave toward you before heading for the door. Luckily, Charlie was looking at you, not Dean, when he winked at you before he walked down the hall.

“Seriously, Y/N?” Charlie rounded on you, and you crossed your arms and gave her your best ‘disappointed teacher’ glare. “None of that, now. You are no longer allowed to see Dean Winchester, he is of the enemy!”

You didn’t have time to say anything in response before Charlie stomped out of your room, bemoaning the fact that the English department surely knew all of the math secrets now, after sending in their spy.

By the time you finished your grading and headed out of the school, Dean’s car was gone. Hopefully he wouldn’t take Charlie seriously and stay away from you.

* * *

A few days later, Dean came in your class before school. You laughed as he looked either way down the hall dramatically, keeping an eye out for Charlie.

“Y/N, I’m seriously in hot water here,” he said as he came in, perching on the edge of your desk. “Charlie went to Benny after she found us in here the other night – he _reamed_ me out for hanging out with you! This is getting ridiculous.”

You shook your head, still completely shocked at the whole attitude of the faculty. “I agree. Charlie was saying that the English department knew all of our secrets, like we’re at war or something.”

The two of you laughed, glad that neither of you were falling for the craziness that had swept the rest of the staff. “Well,” Dean said, “I guess we’re just gonna need to be sneakier when we hang out. Like, maybe we should keep things off-campus for a while?”

You smiled. “Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?” you teased, loving the blush that hit his cheeks.

“I believe I am, Y/N Y/L/N.”

Your smile grew as you nodded. “Well then, it’s a date.”

Dean’s face morphed into the cutest mix of satisfaction and excitement as he stood up, walking to the door. “I’ll text you, cause I better get out of here before we get yelled at again. Later, Y/N.” He winked as he got to the door.

“Bye, Dean.”

* * *

By the time the next round of test scores were announced at a staff meeting, both the English and Math departments were shocked to see Dean lean over and give you a congratulatory kiss. So what if you and Dean were just as pleased with Charlie and Benny’s reactions as you were with the progress of your not-so-secret-anymore relationship?


End file.
